EEF Adrenaline results + EEF Beatdown card december 15th
RESULTS FOR ADRENALINE THAT TOOK PLACE DECEMBER 10TH ' *Opening to Adrenaline plays and AdamEEF makes his way to the ring* Adam says: Ladies and Gentlement we are BACKKK!!!! the Extreme Elite Federation is back and better then ever and what a show we got here ladies and gentlement, all 3 vacated championships on the line, EEF tag team championships the EEF and Intercontinental championship, and the main event the EEF Championship, now let's look at some words that have been exchanged over the last couple weeks between a few superstars, that has been pre taped. first of Chris Black -Chris Black is seen on an unknown location- Well, well, well..The last time I was standing in this ring was 6 months ago as your EEF Champion. But then, my reign came to and end when Adam decided to end this company. Now, EEF is back, and with EEF being brought back, one more thing has come back. Me. This company needs a legitimate champion which is me. It needs a honourable performer that will carry this company to the top, and by the looks, I was always that guy. Now, the best thing that happened to EEF is back to reclaim the championship that will become meaningful once again. The EEF Championship. This is just the beginning. -Camera fades black- Adam: Now for Mike HDZ At MKE HDZ's mansion in L.A. reporters surround his house, the door opens, and MKE appears... Reporter: MKE HDZ Is it true you've joined EEF, how do you feel and what are your goals in this new journey of your career? MKE HDZ: Is this how you welcome back The Greatest Ever Supestar who's walked the planet? By having a mob of reporters outside his house? You all make me sick, but to answer your question, YES, I have joined EEF, and I am back in business. As you can see, all my acomplishments in the past have gotten me to where I am today. How do you think I got this big mansion? I sure didn't get it by being a simple reporter like yourself. I worked for everything I have, I've been to the mountain top numerous times before in my career. I've been tag team champ, hardcore champ, heavyweight champ. I've steped inside the ring with every type of wrestler there is, Giants, Highflyers, Submission specialist, Power houses, you name it. I've been in all types of match types to....the list goes on and on. And what are my goals....well to win, win, win, and to prove to everybody in the world that I am The Greatest Ever superstar to walk this planet. To all my future opponents, I warn you, your never going to be the same after you face me, facing me is like facing a pack of wolves, as in there is no escape, you will be beaten down to a pulp. I have no mercy, my main goal is to win and obtain every championship in EEF, and I will destroy anybody that gets in my way. I have the experience, the skills, and the overall attitude that it takes to be champion once again. MKE HDZ flips off the crowd of reporters with a smile on his face, slams the door and leaves. Adam: And last a man I know well some words from Ryan Conway Ryan Conway just in a room with a lot of photos of old wrestlers, broken chairs, old championships, and old ring attire- Ryan: Boys. Boys. Boys. I'm gonna stop you right there. Like most of these people, I don't give a damn what the two of you are saying. two points really got me though. Mike, you say you are the greatest superstar on the face of the planet, you mentioned your accomplishments. What in the blue hell have you accomplished? You got your ass handed to you by a lot of guys, good job, but you have not done anything to open eyes or impress anyonwe. Chris, you said you are going to bring legitimacy back to the EEF championship, you said your the only honorable champion, you said that Adam is doing them (the crowd) a favor by bringing you back. Not even close. Adam's doing me a favor with bringing you back. When EEF went off 6 months ago, I didn't end. This saying on my shirt "Hustle Loyalty Respect" Didn't end. I have done harder training in the past 6 months than I have my whole entire life. I always believed that I could be the one to break the glass ceiling, I was the one who could sky rocket to the top. I'm not going to lie my last run on EEF was not pretty. I lost most of my matches, I was a jobber basically. For the past 6 months, I HAVE BEEN DREAMING OF A SECOND CHANCE TO DO WHAT I LOVE, TO PUT ON THE BASEBALL CAP AND JEAN SHORTS AND RUN DOWN THE RAMP TO SAY IN FRONT OF THOSE PEOPLE THE CHAMP IS HERE (pause). Now let's cut to the chase. Your probably wondering where I am. I'm in the EFF hall of fame. I'm looking at the hammer of the infamous Danny "Hammer" Loge. I'm looking at the Boots of John Repay. I am looking straight at the championship that Donny Montego held for 10 years. These men are all legends. These men created their own legacy. I'm not taking any orders anymore. No more Mr. Nice Guy, I will kick both of your asses because in my mind I AM THE MAN WHO DESERVES TO BE THE EEF CHAMPIONSHIP. I AM THE MAN WHO SHOULD BE ON THE TALKSHOWS. A GUY PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE. IM NOT A PUSSY LIKE YOU TWO ARE. NO I GOT A HEART OF STEEL AND TWO NUTS DANGLING BETWEEN MY LEGS. Your time was over 6 months ago. MY TIME IS NOW!WHY IM TELLIN YOU IF YOU WANT SOME COME GET SOME! -Salutes and promo ends-Adam: So some harsh words from all 3 men, and go to the EEF promo zone if you want to see some even harsher stuff but the point is tonight these 3 men all fight to determine the the first ever EEF CHAMPION OF THE EEF REBOOT '''Match 1: Iron Man w/Tyler Williams beat Bryan Jackson ' '*'After the match Bryan Jackson asks Iron Man for a rematch and Iron Man just ignores him and leaves *RPS and THH are standing backstage* RPS: Well the EEF is back, and you know the hell else is back, yeah thats right the last ever intercontinental championship Rated Peep Superstar, but in this EEF I have a new outlook, and outlook to be the EEF Tag team champions, with this Monster of a man, George Roke, Josh Toru Homezza, Like really??? I'm going to outwrestle these punks in every aspect of the game, Technical, Speed, Brawling you name it I got it, and once you are all wore down barely able to compete, I unleash The Head Hunter, and once your in the ring with the head hunter, well how about you tell them head hunter *RPS passes mic to The Head Hunter and Head Hunter just stands there silent 'Match 2: For vacated EEF tag team championship ' '''Rated Peep Superstar and The Head Hunter beat George Roke and Josh Toru Homezz *After we're in Adam's office and Kyle walked in Kyle says, Look Adam, I know damn well that U Think U Know Me, was scheduled to be in that main event for the eef championship tonight, which means you arn't scared to push the button in making tonights main event a fatal 4 way, You know I'm good Adam, put me in (Kyle if you want you can expand on this promo) Adam says, Kyle I respect you got the balls to come in here and ask for a title shot, I also you know your good, so you want the shot Kyle, well it is fatal 4 way, it is a fatal 4 way no disqualification match, for the EEF championship, go get ready Kyle, good luck tonight Match 3: David Falcon beat Chris Jones ''' How are you all doing tonight my broskis? ( Crowd starts cheering). That sounds totally siiiiiiiiiiiiiiick. Anyways I'm in a match against Jason T for the Intercontential Championship tonight which is totally sweet. Jason T is an awesome competetor in the ring. But tonight I'm going to show him that I'm an even more awesome competetor when The Broski beats him for the Intercontential championship. Take care. Spike your hair. WOO WOO WOO! You know it. ( Crowd starts chanting Broski) '''Match 4: For vacated EEF Intercontinental championship The Broski beat Jason T Match 5: Nexus beat Raj Singh ' After the match despite the outcome Nexus attacks Raj after the match and works on ground and pound on him before throwing him out of the ring, irish whipping him into the steel steps, then threw the steel steps onto Raj, then continued to pick up and threw him through the announce table and then nexus continued to scream that he will conquer the EEF '''Main event: For Vacated EEF Championship No disqualification ' '''Chris Black vs. Kyle Smith vs. Ryan Conway vs. Mike HDZ goes to no contest after Kyle Smith gets a 3 count on Chris Black but at the same time while Kyle is on top of Chris, Chris Black had Kyle in a headlock and he passes out, there for leaving no winner *Adam comes out after the match* Adam says: Holy Sh!t I did not see that, I'm sorry we have no time left folks but how about this on Beatdown we have Kyle vs. Chris Black winner wins vacated championship *'''The winner of the match celebrates his big win, while the three losers look on in disbelief, the champion is on the top rope screaming I did it, I did it as we go off the air* Beatdown for Friday December 15th 2012 '''Match 1 Ryan Conway vs. Mike HDZ (don't vote) *Before match starts during Mike's entrance Ryan Conway runs out of the ring and they two men start brawling they start heading towards the barricade and they both smash eachother into the barricade as they brake right through the barricade then security runs out and seperates the two men* Adam comes out says, Alright you two this has got out of hand, you guys have already hated eachother before EEF hasn't even started it has gotten to a point where you two can't even stay in the same ring together, and wait for the bell, but the fans want this match so I'm going to get this match, at Deadly Intentions Mike HDZ vs. Ryan Conway inside a steel cage, make it official, and don't hit the showers yet, because both of you have been rescheduled for different matches tonight Match 2: if George Roke and Josh Toru Homezza win they get title shots ' '''The Tribe (Roke and Homezza) vs. Vicious Instincts (RPS and The Head Hunter) ' * A video is shown of Iron Man disrespecting Bryan Jackson last week 'Match 3: No Countout Match ' 'Iron Man w/Tyler Williams vs. Bryan Jackson ' 'Match 4: Chris Jones vs. Mike HDZ ' '*'Both Kyle Smith and Chris Black are seen backstage preparing for there title match tonight 'Match 5: David Falcon vs. Ryan Conway ' '''Match 6: Nexus and Jason T vs. Raj Singh and The Broski '*'After the match Jason T attacks The Broski with his own Intercontinental championship belt, yelling at him telling Broski that he deserves the belt* 'Main Event: For Vacated EEF Championship ' 'Kyle Smith vs. Chris Black ' VOTE FOR WINNERS AND RATE CARD (btw to everyone feel free to join if your not already apart of EEF Sign up) (and be sure to promo about anything, title win, your match last week, your match tonight, your intentions in the future etc...)